


alien instincts

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Ambiguously Inhuman Tommy, He/him and they/them pronouns for Benrey, Insect Benrey, Other, Oviposition, Surprisingly Fluffy, theyre both aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prequel to my last ovi fic (uh oh, bug boy), requested by a surprisingly high amount of people. heed the tags <3
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta
Comments: 15
Kudos: 126
Collections: Anonymous





	alien instincts

**Author's Note:**

> read the end notes for content warnings

Tommy hummed softly as he walked down the hallway. His work for the day was done, and he was just on his way back to his on-site apartment. He was one of the last people to leave, from what he saw, so his walk was largely quiet and uninterrupted, which suited him just fine.

He was zoned out, pondering what type of food Sunkist would like the most, since it had been a few days since he last treated her. Being the perfect dog, Sunkist didn’t actually need to eat, but she nevertheless enjoyed the occasional treat. when he turned the corner and practically ran into Benrey. 

The smaller alien let out a splutter of chalky white orbs in surprise (white like chalk means “You gave me a shock,”), and Tommy steadied them, feeling a bit guilty that he’d rammed into them full force while he wasn’t paying attention.

“Tommy!” Benrey said once they recovered, leaning into Tommy with their full weight. Tommy supported them easily, wrapping his arm around them and resting his chin on the top of Benrey’s helmet. He could smell Benrey’s pheromones even through the metal of his helmet, and recognized that specific musky scent as being a strong signifier of arousal. 

He and Benrey were pretty close, as they were both visibly alien. While they weren’t the same species, they could still bond over being inhuman in a place meant to study people like them. Because of this, he’d grown used to Benrey’s desires. They hadn’t ever actually been intimate, though, since Benrey normally made himself scarce. This time, though… 

Tommy’s grip on him tightened, keeping him still as he sniffed at him. Benrey squirmed in his grip, but Tommy didn’t relent.

“Bro, what the hell are you even doing? You’re being cringe as fuck,” Benrey complained, but made no actual attempts to get away aside from half-hearted wiggling. Tommy would let him go if he asked, of course, but since he wasn’t resisting, he allowed himself to indulge. Scenting someone was very intimate, and it brought a flush to Tommy’s cheeks as he committed Benrey’s exact smell to memory.

After a few minutes of this; with Tommy holding a grumbling Benrey still as he studied his scent, he released him. Benrey was visibly flushed, and had blown out pupils. Apparently being forcefully held still did something for him. Tommy wetted his lips and glanced around. 

Nobody had been around to see any part of that display there, but anyone could come down the hall at any moment. After a few moments of weighing his options, Tommy grabbed Benrey by the wrist and dragged him into a nearby storage room. It was dusty, and filled with boxes of unused supplies and stacks of printer paper. He flicked on the light but it didn’t work, but that was the last thing on Tommy’s mind. In the enclosed space, Benrey’s scent was much stronger.

“I’m- you’re gonna- You smell good, Benrey,” Tommy stuttered out, shutting and locking the door behind them. It was dark in the room, now, but the low glow from Tommy’s eyes bathed the room in a faint golden light that reflected from Benrey’s eyes brightly. They nodded, and it was obvious that they were flustered by the way that they shifted slightly under Tommy’s heavy stare. 

“It’s uh, my breeding cycle, bro. You smell that stuff?” Benrey questioned, averting their eyes. Tommy nodded as he stepped closer to them, pressing them against the wall. Benrey let out a low whine as Tommy pressed his leg in between their thighs, and Tommy felt his own arousal rise at Benrey’s response at just a light touch. 

“Not even gonna dance with me first?” Benrey asked, his voice low and raspy. “Suh… Supposed to… Mmh…” Benrey let out a soft moan as Tommy pressed against him more firmly. Tommy knew that Benrey’s species had mating rituals, but he was honestly too aroused to pull back and indulge in them. He noted that Benrey didn’t seem too upset about it, if his grinding against Tommy’s leg was any indication. 

Tommy took a step back, and Benrey blinked up at him, confused and disappointed. Tommy pressed a kiss to his nose before sinking to his knees, getting comfortable on the ground in front of him. Benrey caught on to what he was doing after a few moments of staring, and wiggled out of his heavy vest. Tommy busied himself by unbuckling Benrey’s belt and sliding his pants down. 

He pressed his nose against the front of Benrey’s underwear, taking in the heavy scent of Benrey’s arousal. Benrey bucked his hips a little, but Tommy sunk his short claws into Benrey’s setae-covered thighs and kept him still. His scent was much stronger here. 

After a few moments of indulgence, Tommy reached up and slipped his underwear down, revealing the patch of fur between his legs. He licked his lips excitedly as he took in the sight. 

Benrey had a curled ovipositor, but Tommy was more focused on the long slit underneath it. Benrey shifted his hips to give him a better view, and Tommy leaned in and lapped at the hole, causing Benrey’s entire body to shudder. He was already soaking wet, much to Tommy’s delight, and he wasted no time in leaning in closer and pressing his tongue into him.

Benrey gripped Tommy’s hair, and Tommy braced himself as Benrey humped his face. The entire time, Benrey was letting out soft whimpers and gasps that went straight to Tommy’s cock. Tommy closed his eyes, losing himself in the desperate rocking motion and musky taste and scent, hardly even moving anything other than his tongue. Before too long, Benrey cried out, and Tommy grinned to himself as he tongue-fucked them through his first orgasm until they were squirming and trying to push him away.

“A-ah, let me go, too much, I’m fuckin’ one-hit, gonna kill me,” Benrey rambled, and Tommy finally stopped. 

He sat back on his heels and looked up at them, panting to catch his breath. They were struggling to catch their breath, and they looked so pretty that Tommy couldn’t help but smile up at them. Benrey looked down and gave him a little shaky grin. Tommy wiped his face off on the sleeve of his lab coat before standing. 

He was painfully aroused, but he pushed that aside and instead leaned down, pressing his face close to Benrey’s exposed throat and kissing the skin there. He scratched at Benrey’s shirt, not enough to tear, but enough to show that he wanted it off. 

Benrey gently pushed Tommy away and began to struggle with his shirt, his fingers shaking as he fought with the buttons. His long claws definitely weren't making it any easier, either. Tommy swatted his hands away and did the job for him, sliding his shirt off and revealing the rest of his skin. 

He felt strangely powerful then, being fully dressed while Benrey was only wearing his helmet. He gently ran a claw over the metal, making a light scraping noise on the metal.

“Can you- you should- Take this off, please, Benrey?” He asked gently. He knew the reason that he kept it on. His antennae were sensitive, and most of his pheromones were dispersed through the setae on the top of his head, so taking it off would probably be a little overwhelming with smell, especially in a confined space. Tommy enjoyed the smell, though, so he wouldn’t mind. Benrey hesitated for a few moments considering. In the end, he did slip it off, dropping it to the ground with a clunk.

Tommy immediately buried his face into the bristly, greasy hair. Benrey seemed to notice the unequal footing they were on, clothes-wise, and had started to pull at Tommy’s clothes. 

“Stop fuckin’... Smelling me,” Benrey complained. “Cringe as hell that you’re still dressed.” Tommy leaned back, giving him an easy smile. Benrey looked a mess already, his hair messy, antennae twitching, covered in sweat, and the patch of fur between his legs was slicked down with spit and his own fluids. It was a very attractive image.

“It’d be um, easier, if you’d lay down,” Tommy informed him, slipping off his dirtied lab coat and shoes. Benrey shuffled out of his own shoes and kicked his pants out from around his ankles before looking at the dusty floor hesitantly. Tommy dropped his lab coat onto the ground and gestured to it. Benrey sat on it after a few moments of consideration, leaning back and staring up at Tommy with blatant desire.

Tommy removed his pants and underwear. While he was tempted to give Benrey a show, he wasn’t exactly in the mood to take his time.

Tommy’s arousal was obvious, and it took only a few moments to fully tease his cock free from where it had been inside his cloaca. Tommy stepped closer to Benrey, and gripped them by the hair. After taking a moment to make sure that Benrey wasn’t going to protest, he pressed his cock to Benrey’s lips. Benrey opened their mouth without even needing to be asked and held it open obediently, their antennae twitching in excitement. 

Being mindful of Benrey’s sharp teeth, he slid himself entirely into his throat with one thrust. Benrey gagged slightly, but didn’t try to pull away. Tommy held him there for a few moments, trying to memorize the sight of Benrey with wide eyes and Tommy’s cock deep in his throat. He dragged Benrey’s head back and forth a few times, slowly but firmly, just enough to warm himself up. He pulled out of his mouth and pulled his hair back gently so that he was forced to look up at him.

Benrey’s mouth and chin were slick with his own saliva, and he let out soft, wheezy breaths. 

“G- Good boy,” Tommy praised him, and Benrey pressed his thighs together with a low whine. 

“You think… Ya think I’m a good boy? Tommy thinks lil Benny’s good?” Benrey asked, his voice rough. Tommy ran his fingers through his hair, nodding. He dropped down onto his knees so that he could be closer to eye level. Grabbing him by the shoulders, he pressed a kiss to his saliva-slick mouth before pushing him down onto his back. Benrey opened his legs for him immediately, and Tommy climbed on top of him. 

Benrey was much smaller than him, and Tommy had never truly appreciated the height difference until that moment. He kissed Benrey on the jaw, softly nipping at the skin there before adjusting himself so that he was in a more comfortable position. He gently pressed his head to the entrance of their hole, and Benrey groaned, bucking his hips softly and starting to let out complaints.

Taking that as permission, he slid into Benrey’s slick, loose hole easily, letting out a soft breath as he let them adjust to the sudden insertion. He didn’t seem to need to wait, though. Benrey started bucking their hips up into him nearly after only a few moments, grunting. He kissed their forehead, and began to properly thrust in and out of them, marveling at how eagerly they opened up. He was very gentle, just wanting Benrey to have a nice, pleasurable time. Beneath him, Benrey rocked their hips, matching Tommy’s gentle pace. 

Tommy cupped Benrey’s face and smiled down at him fondly, and Benrey’s pace stuttered as he clenched around him tightly, shutting his eyes as he let out a soft “Oh fuck.” Tommy slowed even further, fucking him gently through his orgasm. 

“Do you- Should I- Want me to keep going?” Tommy asked. He was doing this for Benrey’s benefit entirely, so if Benrey was satisfied, he’d be perfectly happy leaving him be and jerking himself to completion. Benrey wrapped his legs around his waist and gripped him, trembling and nodding quickly. 

“U-Uhuh, keep going. Please?” Benrey pleaded, still bucking his hips. Tommy sighed in relief as he continued, fighting against his urge to pick up the pace and really have his way with him. He hunched over him and latched his mouth onto Benrey’s throat, sucking and nipping on the cool skin there.

Benrey dug his claws into Tommy’s shoulders and started rambling nonsense, as Tommy bit down a little harder, drawing bitter blood. He drew his head back a bit, pressing soft kisses to the bleeding wound.

“Bro, please, please fuck me harder. Tommy, homie, please-” Tommy didn’t need to hear that twice. He sat up and gripped Benrey’s hips tightly, slamming into him once roughly. At Benrey’s enthusiastic pleading, he continued at that pace, pounding into him with as much force as he dared.

Before too long, Tommy could feel himself approaching completion. He slowed his pace, panting heavily. “I’m- I gotta, Benrey I’m-” Tommy stuttered out, unable to say what he needed to do. Benrey seemed to understand, though, and tightened his legs’ grip around his waist. 

“Inside,” Benrey pleaded, clenching down on him and sinking his claws into his shoulders deeper. “Please bro, I need it,” Benrey sounded so pretty begging that Tommy couldn’t refuse him. 

He resumed his previously brutal pace, and after only a few thrusts he came as Benrey clenched around him, seemingly reaching orgasm as well. Tommy continued fucking them gently until he was too soft and sensitive to continue. He slipped out of them, breathing heavily as he sat back and admired the view that Benrey provided with their open legs.

His flushed, puffy slit leaked both Tommy’s cum and his own sexual fluids. The hair there was plastered against his skin, messily. It was one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen in his life. Benrey spread his legs more, sending an obvious signal. Tommy reached out and pressed the knuckles of two of his fingers against the dripping hole. 

“You- Did you- Want more?” Tommy asked, wanting to be considerate. Benrey shook his head quickly, letting out a stream of pleas. Tommy had no clue how he was still so horny and desperate for more despite his clearly sore hole, but he wasn’t about to deny him when he looked so pretty and asked so nicely.

Being firm but gentle, he pressed his knuckles into him (he was mindful of his claws). He worked his wrist as he thrust his fingers in and out of him, using his own cum and Benrey’s slick as lube. Benrey let out soft little whines, pressing his hips against Tommy’s hand weakly. After a minute or so of that, Tommy’s wrist was beginning to get sore. Benrey bucked his hips against Tommy’s hand and humped against it, crying out as he came once again. 

Tommy retracted his hand, smiling. Benrey was so easy and sensitive, he could do this all day. Benrey, however, shut his legs after he pulled away, breathing heavily. It didn’t do much to hide the leaking swollen mess that was his slit, but it sent a clear message. 

“Feel good?” Tommy asked, gently running his hand down Benrey’s leg. The hair there was stiff and clung to his hand. He enjoyed petting him. Benrey nodded, sitting up shakily. 

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Tommy. 

“You- I- Benrey, are you gonna lay eggs now?” Tommy eyed Benrey’s stomach, where there was a small lump that he knew were eggs. Benrey blinked at him a few times, processing, before nodding. 

“Yeah bro, I thought you knew? Gotta… Happens every time I have sex. Even if they’re not… Mmmh…” Benrey trailed off, shuddering as he brought his hands to his crotch. He was still leaking.

Tommy felt a sudden surge of protectiveness. He knew that there was little to no chance of the eggs actually being fertilized, but he couldn’t suppress those instincts. He stood up shakily, standing over Benrey for a few moments. The room smelled wonderful; like Benrey’s horny and happy pheremones, mixed with Tommy’s own sharp smell. It was a good mix. 

He dressed himself quickly before turning to help Benrey. 

“I’ll- You’ll come stay with me. Um. Until you’re ready to… Yeah,” Tommy said awkwardly. He helped Benrey put his pants back on, and slipped his shirt back onto him, only bothering to button a few of the buttons. He carefully put Benrey’s helmet back onto him. He looked around, and found a small bag. He shoved his lab coat and their shoes into the bag and lifted up Benrey’s vest. 

Benrey seemed too out of it to argue, so Tommy helped him to his feet. It would be painfully obvious what had happened if they ran into anyone on their way back to Tommy’s apartment, but Tommy was pretty sure that most people were out of the facility by now. It was pretty late, after all. 

He hurried to his on-site housing unit, half carrying and half dragging a mostly limp, thoroughly fucked-out Benrey. They made it to Tommy’s small apartment with no issue, save for Benrey stumbling and nearly faceplanting onto the floor. They kept the dopey grin on their face the entire time, showing their sharp fangs. 

He had a house off-site, of course, but it would’ve been much too long of a drive to reasonably go there after every work day. He really only went there on the weekends and his other days off.

He helped Benrey onto the couch and set their stuff on the table. He was in the middle of making sure Benrey was comfortable (he’d offered him a soda, which he accepted, and a bath, which he declined firmly).

Sunkist walked out of her bedroom (of course Tommy had forked out the extra money for a two-room apartment so that she could have her own space!) and spotted Benrey on the couch. The massive dog made her way over to Tommy, her nails clicking on the floor. Tommy paused in what he was doing and turned to pet her. 

“Hey- Hello, Sunkist. You- Could you do me a favor, and fly- go um, so our other house?” He felt a little guilty about asking that of her, but she could fly at such incredible speeds that she’d be there in mere moments. She tilted her head a little, before looking between him and Benrey with an expression that could only be described as smug. Damned hyper-intelligent beast. 

He pushed her away, chuckling. “It’s not like that, we’re just friends helping each other out. Could- Give us some space for a couple days, please? I’ll get you those donuts you like so much.” Sunkist barked in agreement and leapt upwards, passing through the ceiling as though it wasn’t there and the gravity had been switched off, leaving a trail of farewell Sweet Voice behind her. 

Wonderful dog.

Turning his attention back to Benrey, he was surprised to see that the alien was already up on his (shaky) feet, and had taken the pillows and cushions off of his couch. He was walking towards Tommy’s room with his bounty in tow, looking on the verge of toppling over forward like he’d done out in the hallway earlier. 

“Benrey wha- Why are you doing that, Benrey?” Tommy asked, hurrying to his side. Benrey shrugged as he opened the door, entering Tommy’s room. He set the cushions and pillows in the corner, and pulled the blankets and sheets off of Tommy’s bed. He piled them in the corner as well, going back for his pillows. 

“Oh you- You’re nesting! Do you need help?” Tommy had the strong urge to start rearranging the nest, and he took a step closer. Benrey shot him a glare, though, and shook his head. 

“I gotta, uh… Nah bro, you’ll just mess it up,” Benrey said firmly. Tommy could take the hint. It was probably a conflict of their natural instincts, and Tommy was happy to let him win at this, if it made him more comfortable.

“I have- If you need anything, I have more blankets in my closet,” He informed them, before turning and laying down on the couch. He was tired, and decided to catch a quick nap. If Benrey needed something, they’d just have to shout to wake him. 

He woke up to a heavy weight pressing down on him. He blinked his eyes open in confusion and was met by Benrey, who had stripped down to be completely naked once again and was sitting on Tommy’s stomach. A lovely sight to wake up to. 

“You’re gonna help me, right? Gonna… Gonna let me lay my lil’ eggies in you, huh?” Benrey asked, pressing down on him a little bit. Tommy flushed, nodding sleepily. He noticed then that Benrey’s ovipositor had filled out and rested on his stomach heavily, dripping out a clear viscous fluid. He licked his lips.

Tommy sat up, and Benrey slid off of him. They didn’t even pause to ensure he was following before walking back to Tommy’s room. Tommy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and followed him. There was a well-sized nest in the corner, large enough to fit Tommy and Benrey together. Tommy undressed himself, yawning. When he was completely naked, Benrey urged him towards the nest. 

“You just gotta relax there, ‘n let your good pal Benrey do all the work,” Benrey said urgently, trying to push Tommy onto his back. Tommy shook his head and grabbed their hands so that they’d stop pulling and pushing on him.

“That feels- No, I can’t just… I wanna help. You lay down instead,” Tommy insisted. Once again, it was a battle of his own instincts battled against Benrey’s. This time, though, Benrey was the one who caved. He laid down on his back, looking up at Tommy a bit anxiously.

Tommy took the comfortable position of straddling them, reaching down and rubbing Benrey’s stomach comfortingly. Now that he knew what he was looking for, the hard lumpy mass of eggs in their stomach was easy to feel for. Benrey groaned a little at the touch, their ovipositor bobbing upward. 

Tommy leaned down and touched himself, feeling how slick he was. His cloaca readily supplied natural lubricant, and he knew it would be more than enough to help fit Benrey’s sizable ovipositor in him. By this point, Tommy’s cock was fully extended (he’d be embarrassed about how aroused he was about the situation later on, when his instincts weren’t screaming at him to take care of Benrey). 

He guided the ovipositor to his hole and sunk down onto it slowly, feeling the burning stretch. It was a bit wide, and Tommy hadn’t prepared himself properly, but it took only a few seconds to adjust due to how aroused he was. 

He had soon taken Benrey’s entire length inside of him, and he began to work his hips slightly, biting his lip as the pleasure overtook him. He reached down and rubbed Benrey’s face comfortingly as the alien beneath him closed his eyes tightly and whined out a low note.

Tommy felt the eggs pressing against his entrance, and they forced themselves inside of him before he could even prepare himself. He was unable to stop a moan from escaping. Benrey jerked his hips, bucking upwards as more eggs slipped into Tommy, who had taken to gripping onto Benrey’s shoulders tightly as he leaned over him. 

They couldn’t have been very big, but they were enough to give Tommy a stretch that hurt just enough to be wonderful. He gripped Benrey tighter, trying to relax his lower body so that Benrey had an easier time pumping him full of the eggs. 

Tommy tried to count how many he felt entering him, but lost track as his mind turned into a puddle of pleasure. He let out a grunt as Benrey bucked upwards once more, his claws digging into Tommy’s hips. Tommy wasn’t sure how long they were there, but by the time he’d coaxed the last of Benrey’s eggs inside of himself he felt on the verge of bursting. 

He’d had to sit up straight, since leaning over was putting too much pressure on his stuffed insides. He still felt overwhelmed in a good way, but he didn’t want that to stop. 

He stayed on top of them, bouncing slightly on top of Benrey and letting out soft little squeaks and moans as the heavy pressure inside of him stretched him out so good. He touched his lower abdomen, which visibly bulged with the large amount of foreign eggs that were clustered inside of him. Tommy didn’t expect how aroused the sight of it would make him feel. It seemed like he was learning something new about himself. 

He pressed down on the hard shapes and jolted when Benrey wrapped their rough hand around his cock. That, combined with the wonderful pressure and Tommy continuously working himself up and down, caused him to cum with a loud exhale as he closed his eyes tightly, working himself up and down throughout the entirety of his orgasm.

When he was finished he carefully lifted his hips, letting Benrey slide out of him. His ovipositor gently curled back in on itself so that it could be tucked away once again in the future. Benrey was looking up at Tommy with unabashed affection, and Tommy leaned in close, kissing him on the cheek. 

After that, he carefully lowered himself onto his side beside Benrey on the soft, warm nest, facing him. The mass inside of him was weighing him down and made him feel sleepy, but he still felt the urge to take care of Benrey. The two urges fought within hum, but luckily Benrey decided for him which side would win. 

He wrapped one arm around Tommy and buried his face into his bare chest, reaching down with his other hand to protectively rub the area over where the eggs were. Tommy knew then, on a deep, primal level, that Benrey was going to protect him and their clutch. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, and he felt a little bit like an idiot for not considering it before. 

“You- Do you think these eggs are gonna actually- Are we gonna have kids?” Tommy asked, feeling a little anxious. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to have kids, and he was perfectly fine with Benrey being the other parent, but he didn’t think that now was the right time. Especially not with such little planning. Benrey shrugged. 

“Uh… Think they’ll dissolve if they don’t have little cringe ass nae-nae babies in ‘em. Just relax, bro, we’ll worry about it in the morning,” Benrey said, still absentmindedly rubbing the lump in Tommy’s lower abdomen. Tommy smiled at him and kissed the top of his head. Benrey let out a soft hum of Sweet Voice, pale red to blue, that floated up between them happily, the colors vibrant and illuminating the otherwise dimly-lit room.

Tommy slipped his eyes shut, smiling softly. Pale red to blue means “Go to bed, I’ll watch over you.” He wasn’t going to argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> cw for:  
> -typical oviposition weirdness  
> -unprotected sex (and discussions around the risk of pregnancy)
> 
> As always, please leave a comment telling me what you think! It's the reason i wrote another fic like this in the first place <3


End file.
